Not so bad for a nerd
by Your Future Conqueror
Summary: This oneshot is mostley about Noah and Courtney talking one day and then something happens that leaves Noah awestruck. Other pairings inside. Please read and review.


**Me: hello, how is everyone did you kn-  
Courtney: You made a CxN story? Are you crazy?  
Me: Well that's what my psychologist said. Anyways,****I like the pairings of Courtney and Noah. I'm sorry fellow DxC fans, but please don't flame me becuz you don't like this couple.**

This story is manly about CxN, there is slight reference to DxC and CxN (Cody and Noah). If you don't like the pairings then don't read this story its that simple.  
Disclaimer: I do not own TDI; if I did then there would have been flying monkeys during some part of the show.

Today was an average day at Playa Des Losers. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. All in all today was the perfect day, but of course nobody was around outside. Nope. Everyone was inside instead, making bets on who would win Total Drama Island.

"I bet you eleven dollars that Owen will win." "Fine I'll take that bet! Because Gwen is going to crush Owen in the finial challenge!" "Really, Princess? You are only going to bet eleven dollars?" "Fine twenty dollars! You happy now?" "I accept that offer 'cause Eva is never wrong!" or "I bet nine dollars that my Gwen is going to win." "There is no way Weird Goth girl is going to win!" But a certain bookworm was not participating in betting, or in Eva's case _beating,_ on who was going to win. In fact Noah could not handle all the noise and simply got up, brushed off the invisible dust on his clothes, rolled his eyes at the scene that was taking place with, what he thought, were the most uneducated teenagers ever, and walked outside.

As Noah was in a middle of one of his romantic novels, when heard a noise in the distant. He turned his head to see a pair of curious onyx looking at him. "Hi Noah what are you reading?" Courtney said with curiosity lacing her every word, with just a hint of boredom.

"A book." He said sarcastically. He did not have time to deal with idiots.

Courtney sat down beside him and rolled her eyes. "I know that. I meant the name of the book." Noah sighed he knew the only reason why she was even talking to him.

"The books called 'In the shadows'. Anyways, why are you even talking to me shouldn't you be making out with your _boyfriend_?" Noah spat out the last word as if it was venom. He wasn't jealous he just thought teenage romance was stupid.

"What can I not talk to you?" she asked though it was clear that she really did not care what his answer was, she would still talk to him anyways.

"Duncan did something stupid. Didn't he?" Noah asked.

Now it was Courtney's turn to sigh "yep." Just as Noah thought. That was the only reason she would ever talk to him, she had no one else to talk to.

Sighing Courtney said "Sometimes I just wish he would grow up."

"Whatever. Anyways what did he do?" Noah asked

"Challenged Eva with." Noah snickered. If there was thing that you did not want to do was to challenge Eva, unless you had a death wish. Courtney, as if reading his mind, started snickering and pretty soon they were both laughing their heads off. If anyone was around they probably thought both of them were high or something. As soon as they were done laughing they caught each other's gaze.

"You know you're not half bad for a gay bookworm." Courtney said with a smirk "Not that there is anything wrong with being gay." This made Noah mad

"I am not gay! I wish you people would stop saying stuff like that." Courtney just rolled her eyes

"Sure you're not that's just why you were kissing Cody's ear."

"Whatever." Was all his reply he did not have time for this. Courtney just looked at him with a smug smirk. _"Wow._ She thought to herself _"Duncan must be wearing off on me."_ Then a thought sprung into her mind.

Courtney slowly leaned into Noah, her eyes closed. Noah's eyes shot wide open when he figured out what she was doing. She was kissing him. Courtney, the punk's girlfriend, was kissing him, Noah, of all people. As soon as the kissed started it ended. Courtney smiled at Noah and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a noise.

"Hey princess where are you?" it was Duncan. Courtney rolled her eyes at the pet name and got up.

"Well Noah it has been a pleasure speaking with you." She said while smiling "I hope to see you soon." And with that said she walked over to Duncan and went inside leaving a very awestruck Noah alone. _"Wow."_ He thought _"That was way better then even reading Shakespeare. _

As soon as Courtney got inside Duncan began asking her questions "Hey what were you doing with book worm over there?" he asked pointing where Noah was sitting.

"Nothing really, just talking about books." Courtney said half lying. "You know he isn't that bad for a nerd." She said smiling now and began walking to her room. _Not bad at all._

**Me: Will what did you think?  
Noah: (still awestruck) Wow.  
Courtney: What the hell. Why the heck would I ever kiss **_**him.  
**_**Me: Cause I felt like it. Anyways if you wondering why I haven't updated my story 'Total Drama Reunion' lately is because I had writers block, but I should have another chapter posted in about 2 weeks. And now Katie and Sadie.  
Katie: Nickyroxs does not own TDI or any of its characters.  
Sadie: But that would be so cool.  
Katie: OMG Katie. I was about to say that. We are so BFFFL!  
Sadie: I know right!  
Sadie&Katie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
Please review flames welcomed.  
**


End file.
